The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to propel the vehicle.
Numerous vehicle assemblies are employed to house components of electrified vehicles. One example of such an assembly is the battery assembly, which houses a plurality of battery cells that are employed to power electric machines and other electric loads of the electrified vehicle. It may be desirable to restrict moisture ingress into an interior of the vehicle assembly.